t-s-u-n-d-e-r-e
by recalcitrance
Summary: Tappei itu tsundere. Tapi kalau ke Miiko, Tappei 10000 kali lebih tsundere. / my first fic in this fandom, hello! :)


Kocchi! Muitte Miiko is Ono Eriko's. No material profit is taken throughout the process of making and publishing this fanfiction.

btw, saya udah pernah publish fic ini di fandom naruto dengan pair kibaino :)

* * *

 **t-s-u-n-d-e-r-e**

.

warning: kata-kata gak baku, mungkin ooc. ada scene nyerempet-nyerempet dewasa nyempil di bawah, lol. rating **T semi M**

.

.

 _i._

 **T** ulang pergelangan tangan Miiko patah karena terlalu bersemangat main _dodge ball_. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, Tappei kesal. _Pertama_ , saat jatuh, Miiko pura-pura berlaga kuat, terus masih melanjutkan bermain—padahal lengannya sudah kelihatan bengkak. _Kedua_ , butir pertama tadi menyebabkan patah tulangnya makin parah. _Ketiga_ , uhh ... apa lagi, ya? Intinya Tappei kesal.

Oh, ya.

Yang ketiga: karena Tappei selalu kasihan melihat binatang kecil yang terluka, Tappei tidak sampai hati mendiamkan Miiko yang notabene satu spesies dengan kucing kampunghitam jelek di dekat rumahnya (apalagi kalau diingat-ingat nama anak kucing itu juga Miko). Akhirnya dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Miiko pulang.

Sialnya, ia lupa volume suaranya kadang suka terlalu besar.

"Miiko, perlu diantar pulang, tidak?!" Padahal maksudnya karena kasian, nada suaranya saja membentak, tapi ...

"CIEEEE TAPPEI SUKA SAMA MIIKOOOOO!"

Anak-anak kelas sok tahu! Bodo amaaattt!

.

* * *

.

 _ii._

 **S** MA. Dan Tappei, yang sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun, akhirnya sadar bahwa komik _shoujo_ yang diam-diam suka ia baca sebelum tidur hanya bohongan belaka. Kata komik _shoujo_ , menurut pengalaman tokoh-tokoh utama di dalamnya, di masa SMA Tappei akan menemukan cinta sejati. Bohong. Itu bohong. Yang ada, Tappei hanya _stuck_ dengan si boncel Yamada Miiko.

Dan pernyataan tadi terbukti detik ini.

"Yak! Sudah diputuskan! Eguchi Tappei akan menjadi ketua kelas, dan Yamada Miiko akan menjadi wakil ketua kelasnya!"

"YEEYY SELAMAT TAPPEI DAN MIIKO!"

"ARGH KAMU KENAPA, SIH, TAPPEI KAYAK KUTU AJA NEMPEL-NEMPEL AKU TERUS."

Dialog terakhir diucapkan oleh Yamada Miiko.

Miiko gak usah dibalas, kadang-kadang, satu bogem di puncak kepala sudah cukup mengatakan bahwa Tappei juga merasakan hal yang sama! Ugh.

Miiko bodoh!

.

* * *

.

 _iii._

 **U** jian masuk kuliah ternyata lebih sulit dari yang Tappei perkirakan. Sebetulnya yang bikin susah bukan soal ujiannya, sih, tapi dengan _siapa_ ia belajar ujiannya.

Jadi, semua perkara ini bermula dari ibunya yang memaksa Tappei ikut bimbel. Garis bawahi, ya: Tappei gak mau, tapi dipaksa. Akhirnya, itu semua membuat Tappei _stuck_ lagi sama orang ini. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Tappei, ajarkan aku yang ini. Aku gak pahaaam!" Nah, baru diomongin Miiko sudah misuh-misuh lagi.

Omong-omong, kalau Tappei bisa pindah ke Andromeda sekarang juga, Tappei sudah pindah ke Andromeda. Karena orang di sebelahnya ini sangat menyebalkan, membuat kepala pening, dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan membuat Tappei mengidap syphilis—itu, lho, penyakit kejang-kejang. Jelas-jelas Tappei juga gak jago biologi! Malah nanya-nanya ini orang. Dasar bocah banyak omong.

"Tappei, jawab."

Tenang, Tappei, gak usah digubris. Soalnya, biasanya kalau Miiko nanya, pertanyaannya suka bego. Tappei yang sekarang pusing, akan tambah lebih pusing.

"Tappei!"

"..."

"Tappei, sumpah aku gak ngerti."

"..."

"Tappei, tadi pagi Yoshida akhirnya nembak."

"HAH?!"

"Boong, deng. Btw, aku bingung soal nomor dua. Fungsi mitokondria tuh yang napas-napas itu bukan, sih?"

Sekarang justru Tappei yang gak bisa napas.

.

* * *

.

 _iv._

" **N** anti kalau sudah sampai jangan lupa kabarin."

"Males, ah."

"Jih. Ngeselin."

"Kamu juga. Jangan nyasar, ya, pulang dari terminalnya. Haha."

"Gak lucu. Pergi saja sana. Jangan kangen."

"..."

"..."

"... kalau kangen, bagaimana?"

"..."

"Maksudnya kangen Tokyo, bukan kangen Tappei. Bweeekkk!"

Tappei rada kesal, tapi ngapain juga Miiko kangen Tappei? Orang pergi ke Osakanya juga cuma dua hari! Tapi ... Haduh. Kenapa tadi percakapannya agak menjijikkan, ya? Kenapa Tappei jadi malu-malu sama Miiko? Kenapa Tappei ingin Miiko cepat-cepat pulang?

Pasti karena di Tokyo gak ada lagi orang seboncel Miiko, yang bisa bertransformasi jadi bola basket kapanpun Tappei mau.

Ya, pasti seperti itu.

"YEEEE siapa juga yang bakal kangen sama kamu, dasar kurcaci bodoh!"

.

* * *

.

 _v._

 **D** an lengkap sudah penderitaan Tappei hari ini. Tadi pagi jas yang ia beli dengan menabung berbulan-bulan terkena cipratan air got. Siang ini Tappei dengan pintarnya menjadi gagap saat menyampaikan pidato sebagai _best man_ di acara resepsi pernikahan Kenta (kalau yang ini 100% salah perutnya yang tiba-tiba ingin melakukan aksi mulia alias buang hajat). Lalu malamnya, baru saja sedetik yang lalu, percakapan _itu_ dimulai. Iya, percakapan _itu._ Percakapan magis nan keramat khas orangtua dan anak yang sudah berumur 20 tahunan.

"Kenta dan Yukko- _chan_ sudah menikah, tuh." Ibunya mesem-mesem sambil nyikut-nyikut lengan Tappei, membuka percakapan. "Kamu kapan?"

 _Hhh,_ diam-diam Tappei kesal sama sejoli itu yang detik ini sedang tebar pesona di atas pelaminan. Namun lagi-lagi Tappei cuma bisa memutar matanya, lalu menghela napas pasrah— _ngode_ , ceritanya, ingin ibunya berhenti. Mau bilang dengan lantang ke ibunya kalau ia risih, takut dibilang durhaka. Mau langsung pergi tanpa membalas, takut dikutuk jadi batu juga. Jadi, yah, ia hanya bisa begini.

"Kamu gak ada kepikiran, gitu, siapa calon istri yang pas buat kamu?"

Tappei menyesap minuman ringannya pelan. "Enggak, tuh."

"Kalau Miiko mau?"

Minuman ringan langsung disembur dengan indahnya.

.

* * *

.

 _vi._

" **E** nak."

"Apa yang enak?" Tappei bertanya bingung. Kenta lagi makan juga enggak, lagi minum juga enggak, lagi bok*er juga enggak. Terus yang enak apa coba, tiba-tiba?

"Yukko enak."

"BEGOOOO!"

Dasar pengantin baru pulang _honey moon_.

Tapi Tappei jadi penasaran.

"Pengen juga kan, lu?" Kenta nyahut, mesem-mesem. Mukanya ngeselin. Kayak minta dibacok. "Miiko jomblo, tuh."

"BODO AMAAATT!"

.

* * *

.

 _vii._

 **R** esah. Tappei resah, karena sekarang Tappei berada di depan rumah orangtua Miiko, bersama kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Tappei resah, karena minggu lalu Tappei di- _dare_ Miiko untuk melamarnya, terus Tappei memenuhi _dare_ itu hari ini. Sesungguhnya Tappei gak kemakan _dare_ , Tappei juga gak kebawa perasaan. Tappei cuma merasa di masa depannya hanya ada Miiko. Kalau gak ada Miiko, Tappei kesepian. Kalau Miiko diambil cowok lain—misalnya si bau Yoshida—Tappei pasti akan otomatis dijauhi oleh Miiko.

Jadi Tappei gak mau itu terjadi. Soalnya celotehan Miiko berisik, tapi kadang-kadang seru juga.

Terus, Tappei beruntung sekali. Sekalian Miiko nge- _dare_ , sekalian lamar sungguhan saja.

 _Ning, nong_.

Miiko langsung membuka pintu.

"Eh, Tappei, Om, Tante," Miiko menyapa sambil mengangguk sopan. "Ada apa?"

"Mau ngelamar," Tappei menjawab santai (padahal bulu kuduknya merinding disko).

"..."

"..."

"HAH?! APA?!"

"Ngelamar kamu."

"NYARI KAMAR TAMU?!"

"NGELAMAR! NGELAMAR! BUDEK YA LU!"

.

* * *

.

 _viii._

" _ **E**_ tto ..."

Pintu kamar pengantin baru saja ditutup. Sekarang, di dalam kamar norak yang berhias rupa-rupa bunga tidak jelas itu hanya ada Miiko dan Tappei. Ini adalah malam pertama Tappei dan Miiko sebagai pasangan suami istri. Malam pertama itu ... harusnya diisi dengan aktivitas begitu-begituan, kan ...? Tappei langsung merinding, badannya gemetar melebihi frekuensi ultrasonik.

Jadi ... Jadi ... sekarang ia hanya perlu mengajak Miiko untuk " _gitu-gitu_ ", kan ...?

"Tappei, kita ngapain, ya?" Miiko dengan santainya melompat ke atas kasur, lalu rebahan di sana. Gak peduli kalau Tappei sekarang sedang pusing tujuh keliling. Karena ... tiba-tiba celananya jadi sempit. Tappei meneguk salivanya dengan gugup. Ayolah, Tappei juga hanya laki-laki biasa!

" _Etto ..._ "

"Kalau nonton film aja bagaimana? Nonton _Conjuring 2_ , yuk!"

 _SHIIITT!_ Kayaknya Miiko lupa nanya Yukko tentang malam pertama! Kalau sudah begini, Tappei gak bisa melakukan apa-apa ...

Ah, tapi meskipun Miiko mengerti juga, Tappei sejujurnya tetap gak bisa dengan mudahnya mengajak Miiko melakukan _itu_.

Karena, Tappei ngaku, Tappei _tsundere_ tingkat akut.

Jadi ...

" _Deal_!"

Akhirnya kamar mereka dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan Miiko yang melengking setiap Valak muncul di televisi. Kamar itu juga diberisiki oleh lenguhan-lenguhan Tappei yang ketakutan, tapi gak bisa teriak, karena suaranya serak-serak basah.

Kedua pasang orangtua mereka menguping.

Dan mereka tersenyum bangga.

Karena mereka merasa anak mereka sudah besar. Sudah jadi pria dan wanita.

Syukurlah mereka gak lihat sebenarnya Miiko dan Tappei sedang melakukan apa.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

halo! saya baru sekali nulis di fandom ini, salam kenal! pair fav saya di fandom sudah jelaasss tappei-miiko wkwk semoga fic ini bisa meramaikan fandom hai miiko yaa dan semoga menghibur juga! :)

review untuk tulisan kedepannya yang lebih baik sangat ditunggu minnaaaaa!


End file.
